badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Retards,Inc
Retards, Inc. is an organization made especially for stoopid people, who wander around not knowing they are stoopid.... But what makes this group special, is that they try to get donations so that people like Mariana Hanks gets what they deserve.....what EVERYONE ELSE wants, just to see them suffer the most in lulzyness! For those on Metokur and the ones trolled on Deviantart and Slapstick Anarchy, the number one choice for torture of this 21-year old Romanian girl who likes to suck blood and eat hamsters with her two heads, lizard-like tail, and shitty paintings with shitty stories and a very bad habit of "parroting" other people's replies to her in their defense for those who should not be tainted by this retard's retarted remarks and bring their IQs down to ABSOLUTE ZERO. Reading one of Mariana's stories can accomplish that at its best, completely retarding those that succumb to reading it, and also resorting to making friends with closet monsters, sockpuppets and autistic pikachus. She hates the "Metokur Chimera" (that would be me folks), but it is my job to hunt this lulzcow (or you can call her a weregrinch, since I heard she likes to glue fur to her skin to get the "feel" of it than any furfag could even dream). She writes on her BLAWg and then goes to Deviantart, trolling for bad things said about her fursona the "weregrinch" (also look up wereleno, werebelushi, werejoshpeck and werejohncandy). You can see all kinds of defenses on a badly-mishapen, emo-looking raccoon girl that she claims is "to die for", according to Encyclopedia Dramatica, who is also milking her teets dry as this is being typed. You want MOAR? Don't worry, I am certain that ED has another page being written, since this next round will have to take up its own personal server (there is THAT much crap to be uploaded, thanks to Mariana's shitty stories/art). A Mariana Hank's worst enemy is a Demongoat, who is very much the original PWN King OL to retards like her everywhere. If you hear "hurr-ing" noises, you must make it a point to look around to see if a retard will come out of nowhere and attack you with their wheelchair or drool all over you and "slime" you. They like it when you tell them that all of their "hard work" is awesome or that it is "good", and that any comments against any of their "accomplishments" will be constantly trolled to pursue a compliment, until that person "gets it right". Ways to troll weregrinches: 1. Tell them they are a werejohncandy in green clothing. 2. Tell them they are a parrot, have two heads, have a lizard-like tail, and that they suck blood and eat hamsters. 3. Show them a Google "Earth View" of their home with the two wheelchair vans parked in the driveway, then ask them about their wheelchair. 4. Do things to grinch dolls....EVIL THINGS, and then Youtube or submit it to your Deviantart gallery for show n' tell. 5. Troll them on Metokur, Slapstick Anarchy, and Deviantart pages of their friends or of the pages of your friends that they trolled. Be sure to imply that they are some fat girl with paint on their face that makes makeup artists like Rick Baker want to gag. 6. Tell them that their movie "Military Koalas" and their other movie "Closet Monsters" are not fit for children to see because they are both too gay for young viewers. 7. Suggest a job at McDonald's as a fry cook. 8. When Mariana has something to say, crank up your favorite music on your radio and pretend that you didn't hear what she said. 9. Tell her that Bruce Campbell has gotten his ass kicked by Chuck Norris countless times. And.... For ADDED FUN: go to his BBB's (best butt buddy's) page and ask him why he is so "open book" but has no "title". Afterwards, give yourself +1 Internets, and for irritable reactions, give yourself +2 Internets. If their friends reply to you and keep trolling you until the end of time, give yourself +29348203482943 Internets, you have successfully trolled! Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Troll pasta